


Земля волков

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Mysticism, Werewolf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: В ходе поисков Марк и Эска оказываются в месте, прозванном Волчьим краем. Только ли из-за зверей?





	Земля волков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву-2015.

После долгого блуждания по равнине они подъехали к лесу. Марк оглядел раскинувшийся перед ними бурелом. Тот выглядел неприступным, но наметанный взгляд охотника нашел едва заметную тропу.  
Эска ближе не подъехал. Остановился в отдалении и, приподнявшись на стременах, вглядывался в гущу леса. Повел носом, словно зверь.  
— Мы можем тут проехать? – спросил Марк с сомнением.  
— Я бы поехал в обход.  
— И долго это?  
Эска помолчал, прикидывая.  
— Дней семь пути.  
— Так зачем зря их терять? Есть где проехать?  
— Дальше к северу.  
Марк кивнул. Потом кивнул еще раз, и только тогда Эска неохотно тронул свою лошадь и поехал вперед, указывая путь.

***

Обещанная торная тропа оказалась узкой, а ветки смыкались прямо над головой у всадников и хлестали их по плечам, цеплялись за одежду. Дорога походила больше на звериную тропку. Но Эска пробирался по ней уверенно, хотя, как заметил Марк, то и дело оглядывался и прислушивался. Доверяя чутью раба, он и сам держал оружие под рукой.  
Но никто не собирался нападать. Разве что однажды прямо на них выскочила лисица, вздыбила шерсть и тут же унеслась прочь.  
Ночью в лесу было жутко. Хоть Марк и привык к походам и ночевкам на открытой местности, сегодня его не оставляло ощущение, что из темноты на них направлен чужой взгляд. Он призвал Митру поддержать его дух, чего не делал давно. И тем более — не тогда, когда одолевают суеверные мысли.  
Эска сидел напротив, закутавшись в одеяло и глядя на огонь.  
— Как называется это место? — спросил Марк, чтобы нарушить тишину.  
Эска поднял глаза, и на секунду показалось, что в них блеснули огни.  
— Волчий край, — сказал он, помедлив.  
— Так тут есть волки? — насторожился Марк. — Много?  
— Теперь нет. Их убили римляне. А кого не смогли, те попрятались.  
Марк не мог не удивиться долгой памяти местных зверей, но решил, что Эска говорит иносказательно. Дикари считали животных своими предками. Может, и его раб из такого вот племени, что почитали волков за покровителей.  
— Лес так зарос. Как ты тут не заплутал?  
На этот раз Эска молчал дольше.  
— Я тут родился.  
Этого Марк не ожидал.  
— Тут? В лесу? Но здесь даже нет селений.  
— Теперь нет.  
Эти слова снова воздвигли между ними стену. Марк, как ни старался, не мог представить Эску живущим здесь. Если рядом и была деревня, лес надежно скрыл ее следы. Не осталось ни следа.  
Ему стало понятно, почему Эска не хотел ехать сюда, в Волчий край. Должно быть, память об этом месте для него слишком тяжела. Марк и сам иногда вспоминал оставшуюся в Риме виллу — только ее он мог бы назвать домом. И вспоминал все больше с болью, теперь, когда точно знал, что не вернется и не увидит ее больше.  
От виллы его мысли снова перешли к окружающему их лесу: как только Эска и его родные жили в месте, прозванном Волчьим краем? Это название напомнило ему о Волчке.  
Как-то весной, сырой и туманной, когда рана в бедре все еще его терзала, Марк сидел в саду один. К вечеру его накрыло длинной тенью от дома, воздух стал сырым и промозглым. Марк замерз, но не собирался возвращаться в свою комнату, пропахшую болезнью. И тем более не желал звать на помощь Эску или Стефаноса. Вместо этого он продолжал тихо сидеть, глядя, как последние лучи солнца дотягиваются до далекого леса.  
А потом он почувствовал взгляд. И повернув голову, обнаружил, что уже не один.  
В углу сада, напружинив лапы, стоял молодой волк. В его глазах и позе чувствовались удивление и нерешительность. Он точно так же не ожидал увидеть Марка. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, волк и человек.  
Марк подумал, не дотянуться ли до трости — единственного оружия, которое было под рукой. Но он остался сидеть, даже когда волк оскалил клыки. Отчего-то ему казалось, что животное не тронет его, если не почувствует опасности.  
А кроме того, ему было все равно. Измученный болью и бессонными ночами, он не боялся ни смерти, ни этого зверя.  
Не спуская с него глаз, незваный гость подошел к стене и юркнул в пролом в углу.  
— Ты знаешь, что рядом с твоим домом живет волк? — сказал Марк тем вечером за ужином.  
Дядя Аквила и прислуживающий им Стефанос одновременно подняли головы.  
— Волк? — озадаченно переспросил дядя. — В лесу много волков, но не знал, что они забираются в город.  
— Я видел одного в саду. Он вел себя, словно хозяин.  
— Что же ты не позвал на помощь?  
— Он и не собирался на меня нападать.  
— Это все же зверь, Марк. Не стоит искушать судьбу. Даже если тебе все равно.  
Марк различил скрытый намек: со всей своей проницательностью дядя точно угадал его мысли. Но ответил только:  
— Не думаю, что мы снова его увидим.  
Но он видел волка еще не раз. Однажды тот снова пришел на закате. Обошел Марка стороной, но уже не таясь и не скаля зубы. Марк делал вид, что не замечает его, чтобы не спугнуть. Ему нравилось наблюдать за этим странным животным. И все больше казалось, что волк — не дикий. Он не боялся Марка и не трогал животных в городе.  
Никто из домашних, даже Эска, не знал, что за гость иногда навещает Марка в саду. Про себя он прозвал зверя Волчком и даже скучал, если не видел слишком долго.  
Однажды, во время горячечного сна ему показалось, что волк вошел в комнату и положил голову на кровать. Марк зарылся пальцами в шерсть на его макушке, почесал зверя за ушами. Тот тихо вздохнул и уткнулся холодным носом ему в бок. Утром Марк решил, что это ему приснилось, но на кровати нашел несколько жестких серых волосков. И окончательно уверился, что волк — прирученный. Может, оставшийся без хозяина.  
Он подумывал о том, чтобы приручить Волчка, но уехал раньше, чем успел это сделать.  
Наверное, зверю тут понравилось бы, подумал он, в Волчьем краю.

***

Эска не спал долго, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. И лишь заполночь, убедившись в их безопасности, лег рядом с Марком.  
Центурион спал беспокойно, захватывая воздух пальцами, словно гладя большую собаку. Эска сунул голову под его ладонь, и Марк запустил пальцы в его волосы и наконец-то затих.  
Когда Эске было десять, старик из племени отвел его и других щенков к людскому жилищу. Запах дыма и сторожевых псов пугал, но к хижине они не пошли, остановились недалеко на опушке с наветренной стороны. Старик позволил щенкам по очереди выглянуть из кустов. Эска увидел рослого пикта, покрытого татуировками с головы до ног. Он отдыхал, привалившись к стволу дерева, а рядом, положив голову на лапы, спал крупный волк. На его мощной шее плотно сидел ошейник из потертой кожи. Эска принюхался. Ветер донес до него запахи человеческого пота, хлеба, который ел пикт, меха и ткани… И еще один, настолько родной, что Эска не сразу понял, что здесь неправильно.  
Волк не был обычным зверем. У ног человека лежал один из их братьев. И даже не шелохнулся, когда пикт положил руку ему на спину и ласково взъерошил мех.  
Старик ткнул щенка носом в бок, веля отползти. Назад они уходили еще тише и обратились только рядом с деревней.  
На поляне уроков волчата расселись кружком вокруг старика. Тот обвел молодняк серьезным взглядом, подчеркивая важность того, что собирался сказать.  
— Волк, которого вы видели, сейчас ничем не лучше какого-нибудь пса. Он один из тех, кто выбрал служение человеку. Это редко, но случается: наши братья и сестры меняют свободу на тепло и кормежку. Такая жизнь — позор для настоящего волка. Мы не принадлежим никому, у нас нет хозяев, только стая.  
Он говорил неторопливо и спокойно, но каждое его слово пробирало молодняк ужасом: увиденное на поляне было противоестественным. Тот волк был жив — но все равно что мертв. Словно разумное существо превратили в бессловесное животное.  
Второй раз ручного волка Эска увидел тремя годами позже — и тогда же он впервые встретил римлян.  
Красные Гребни шли друг за другом, словно по дороге текла река, а во главе процессии покачивался на высоком шесте золотой орел. Наверное, римляне поклонялись ему, как жители деревни — Великому Волку. Эска распластался за камнем, стараясь стать незаметным, чтобы чужой бог не углядел его со своего высокого насеста.  
Строй замыкал римлянин с волком на поводке. Эска насторожился; глаза не обманули, это был его сородич.  
Он сильно отличался от предыдущего, который сопровождал пикта. Тот волк был спокоен, шкура лоснилась, тело было крепким и крупным, а ошейник едва не лопался на крепкой шее.  
Этот волк тоже носил ошейник, тонкую полосу металла с продетой цепью. Он болтался на шее, да и сам зверь был отощавший и плешивый, словно после зимнего голода. На боку, обращенном к Эске, сквозь выдранную шерсть краснел большой рубец.  
Спутник пикта Эске был противен, этот же вызывал жалость.  
Когда отряд почти прошел, пленный волк вдруг учуял запах сородича. Он остановился, натягивая цепь. Его тюремщик дернул за ошейник, но волк подался вперед, жадно нюхая воздух. Бесконечно долгую секунду он смотрел в сторону волчонка, а потом огонь в его глазах погас, он опустил голову и уныло заковылял по дороге.  
Эска оставался на месте до тех пор, пока римлянин не ушел, торопясь догнать своих. Только тогда он поднялся, разминая лапы. Возвращаясь домой, он не мог выбросить из головы пленного волка. Эта короткая сценка убедила его лучше любых слов: в их дом пришел враг. В тот день он решил, что если попадет в руки людей, скорее убьет себя, чем даст приручить или пленить.  
Теперь Эска понимал волка, лежащего у ног пикта. На протяжении своего рабства он не ощущал желания преклонить голову перед человеком и скрывал свою природу, опасаясь сесть на цепь. Люди были ему противны: и работорговцы, и череда ланист, через чьи руки он прошел. Грубые, неповоротливые, смердящие. Как можно было им поклоняться, звать хозяевами? Он их презирал.  
Но с того момента, как на арене он поймал взгляд Марка, Эска пропал. Слово «хозяин», для волка унизительное, обрело смысл. Первое время он пытался бороться с этим внезапным чувством принадлежности кому-то.  
Марк тоже его ощутил, хоть и не отдавал себе отчета. Но он, несомненно, чувствовал эту возникшую связь и потому доверял Эске безоговорочно, хоть тот и утверждал вслух, что перерезал бы центуриону глотку.  
В новом доме Эска боролся со своими волчьими инстинктами, но однажды желание перекинуться, побыть другим собой, пересилило. Он дождался, пока Марк будет под присмотром Стефаноса, и сбежал в лес. Вновь чувствовать под лапами мох и опавшие листья было упоительно. С тех пор Эска часто выбирался на короткие прогулки, неизменно возвращаясь, пока его не хватились.  
И однажды наткнулся на Марка. Это было неожиданно, и тот вел себя так спокойно, что Эска опешил. Он заметил, как Марк метнул взгляд на свою трость, но центурион ничего не сделал, и, простояв минуту, Эска тихо ушел.  
Скоро он перестал таиться. Марк никому больше не рассказал про разгуливающего на свободе зверя. Но Эска, когда ему случалось возвращаться в зверином обличье, чувствовал его заинтересованные взгляды. И однажды он не удержался, перекинулся и вошел в спальню к Марку, когда тот метался в бреду.  
Его присутствие успокоило человека. А Эска поразился тому, насколько ему самому понравилось стоять под хозяйской рукой. Он старался забыть, как унизительно само желание сделать человека своим хозяином, и наслаждался прикосновением Марка. А утром тихо ускользнул. Но человеческая симпатия, которую он пытался скрыть, теперь смешивалось со звериным инстинктом подчинения.  
Сейчас, прижимаясь к хозяину, согревая его своим телом и успокаивая присутствием, он испытывал те же спутанные чувства.  
Марк шевельнулся во сне, и Эска осторожно коснулся другой его руки губами.  
Этот момент он не променял бы ни на что.

***

Несмотря на сон на земле, Марк прекрасно отдохнул. И на следующий день они сумели пройти немалое расстояние. Эска безошибочно находил тропу и вел Марка по ней.  
Около полудня они остановились у ручья, чтобы набраться сил и перекусить. Марк только-только наполнил водой флягу и поднес ее к губам, как лошади заволновались. В тот же момент Эска вскинулся и потянулся за оружием.  
Марк успел схватить меч, когда из леса на берег ручья вышли пятеро бриттов. Все пятеро — невысокие, но крепкие, с походкой и повадками хищников. Они вышли, не таясь, чувствуя превосходство.  
Марк коснулся ножен, но не торопился доставать меч, надеясь на красноречие Эски.  
Тот при виде незнакомцев нахмурился, но оружие отпустил и шагнул вперед раньше, чем те успели что-то сказать. С первых же его слов на неизвестном Марку языке лица бриттов просветлели. Четверо из них опустили копья, и только пятый не спешил убирать оружие. Эска не утратил красноречия и продолжил беседу, указывая то на себя, то на Марка. Наконец и пятый охотник опустил заостренный конец копья к земле и издал те же рычащие звуки.  
Эска, колеблясь, ответил что-то и после коротких переговоров повернулся к Марку.  
— Они хотят остаться тут и пообедать с нами. Я согласился.  
Отчего-то Марку казалось, что Эска был вынужден так поступить. Он глянул на столпившихся у опушки охотников.  
— Кто они?  
— Местные жители.  
— Местные? То есть, твое племя?  
Он боялся того, чем это может грозить ему. Но Эска качнул головой.  
— Нет. Но меня они не тронут.  
Марк не стал переспрашивать, но решил держать оружие под рукой.  
Лошади волновались и пятились от незнакомцев, пришлось привязать их дальше, в лесу. И только потом Эска и Марк присоединились к бриттам.  
Те не развели костер, но предложили гостям немного сухого мяса. Эска разговорился с их предводителем, тем самым недоверчивым воином. Марк приготовился слушать, как обычно. Но бритт внезапно обратился к нему:  
— Давно тут не видели римлян. Далеко ты забрался.  
По латыни он говорил неясно, но Марк его понимал.  
— Целители забираются и не в такие места.  
— Так ты целитель! А похож на солдата.  
Эска чуть заметно подал знак, и Марк оставил замечание без ответа, сказав только:  
— А вы, должно быть, охотники.  
Его замечание вызвало приступ смеха у всех пятерых. Особенно надрывался один из них, он даже поскуливал от смеха. Эска бледно улыбнулся.  
— Точно, — сказал предводитель. — Мы охотники. И рады, что наш брат поохотится с нами.  
— И как в здешних местах охота?  
Бритты снова рассмеялись. Марку показалось, что смеются не над его словами, а над ним самим. Но подавил обиду. Если есть возможность решить вопрос миром и уйти, не стоит ею пренебрегать.  
— Хорошая охота. Сегодня удача нам привела кабана. Большого.  
Вожак развел руки, показывая размеры животного. Зверь получился чуть не с него размером.  
— Поймали — а зверь-то без шкуры! У кабанов крепкая броня, а у этого нет.  
Его спутники хохотали, а Марк спросил спокойно:  
— А где же мясо?  
Охотники разом перестали смеяться и уставились на него.  
Марк протянул руку за мечом, но Эска и вождь уже вскочили на ноги. Зашевелились и другие бритты, уже неулыбчивые и смотрящие на Эску без одобрения.  
Тот сказал что-то, Марк расслышал свое имя. Он встал рядом с Эской, но тот грубо отпихнул его с такой силой, что он сел на землю. И только поэтому заметил, что один из охотников обходит их по краю опушки. Вскочил и, не раздумывая, кинулся на бритта с мечом.  
Тот увернулся, и меч просвистел над его ухом. Охотник клацнул зубами и ощерился. Зубов у него оказалось слишком много, и каждый — остро заточен.  
Марк остановился, пораженный зрелищем: человек корчился, выпутывался из одежды, пока на его месте не встал волк. Зверь ощерил пасть и кинулся на римлянина.  
Как ни был тот ошарашен, отреагировал тут же. И на этот раз удар достиг цели. Волк взвизгнул. Позади раздался вой, и Марк увидел страшное и невозможное зрелище: бритты падали на четвереньки, корчились, а вставали уже на четыре лапы. Последним изменился вожак.  
Марк ощутил прикосновение страха. Не за себя — за Эску, оказавшегося в кольце оборотней. О правдивости древних бриттских легенд он в это время не думал и без сомнения опустил меч на шею ближайшего животного.  
В тот же миг другой повис на его руке. Марк развернулся и подставил правое плечо. Зубы глубоко вошли в плоть, и он чуть не выронил меч, но успел перехватить левой рукой.  
А в следующий миг полетел на землю, сбитый ударом.  
Между ним и оставшимися четырьмя зверями замер Волчок. Марк узнал его сразу, по оттенку шерсти, очертаниям морды и еле заметным полоскам на лапах.  
Волчок не рычал, но от его вида: оскаленные зубы, вздыбившаяся шерсть, — веяло угрозой. И в то же время было в нем что-то настолько знакомое, что Марк поразился, как не заметил и не понял этого раньше.  
Без единого звука Волчок прыгнул на ближайшего врага, и по земле покатился рычащий клубок.  
Больше Марк не оглядывался. На его долю досталось два волка, они кружили вокруг, загоняя его, как добычу. И центуриону стоило больших сил сражаться на два фронта, особенно левой рукой. Правую он прижал к груди, когда ее чуть не схватили снова. По плечу струилась кровь, боль пульсировала и запускала острые иглы в мышцу, но Марк не обращая внимания, поглощенный битвой.  
Вот рухнул один волк, второй едва не достал его, но взвизгнул, получив мечом по морде.  
Марк крутанулся на месте, собираясь помочь Эске, и…  
И все было закончено. Марк, тяжело дыша, оглядел заваленную трупами поляну. Они не спешили превращаться в человеческие. Лапа одного из оборотней свесилась в ручей, и вниз по течению змеилась красная струйка.  
За спиной раздался шорох. Марк быстро оглянулся. Но это был всего лишь Эска. Обнаженный, запачканный кровью, он направился к ручью.  
Пока он быстро и деловито мылся, Марк разыскал тряпки для перевязи. Перетянуть рану на плече никак не удавалось — это сделал Эска. Все так же, голый, он присел рядом, промыл рану и накрепко перевязал ее тряпками. Смотреть в глаза Марку он избегал.  
— Тебе следовало сказать раньше, — заметил тот.  
— Что было бы лучше: если бы центурион счел меня сумасшедшим или если бы убил, как собаку?  
— Я ценю хороших рабов и хороших собак. Особенно если это одно существо.  
Шутка прошла мимо цели, но Эска расслабился. Он остался сидеть рядом, сгорбившись и глядя исподлобья.  
— Что центурион будет делать теперь?  
— Сначала оденься. Это неприлично, когда ты человек.  
Эска сумрачно улыбнулся и отошел за одеждой.  
Марк пошевелил рукой, плечо отозвалось острой болью.  
— Я ведь не превращусь в одного из вас?  
— Это все старушечьи сказки. Нельзя стать волком, если ты не родился им.  
— Так ты таким родился? Мне нужно еще много о тебе узнать.  
Эска выглянул из ворота рубахи.  
— Разве центуриону не страшно?  
Марк задумался. Было ли ему страшно? Нет, напротив, от осознания того, что Волчок теперь с ним, он чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
— Мне поздно тебя бояться. Ты мог бы перегрызть мне глотку тогда ночью, если бы хотел.  
Эска вспыхнул.  
— Или в любую другую ночь, — закончил Марк. — Ты не хочешь похоронить их?  
Эска оглядел трупы.  
— Нет. Они больше не моя стая.  
Он взял сумку, поднял оружие и привычно, как все прошлые месяцы, подставил плечо своему центуриону. Тот придержал его.  
— Ты меня спас, — сказал Марк серьезно. — Без тебя я бы сегодня погиб и не добрался так далеко. Мне жаль, что твоей стаи больше нет, и все же я рад, что ты сейчас со мной.  
Эска вместо ответа прижался лбом к его плечу, нежно, как человек, и доверчиво, как пес. А потом повел хозяина за собой. 


End file.
